


One More Tiny Present

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Bit of a cliche, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and Draco has a final, surprise present for him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	One More Tiny Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/gifts).



> This fic is another for the lovely MarchnoGirl who asked for _key._ I hope you enjoy it a lot.

“Happy birthday Harry,” said Draco, leaning over to press a kiss on Harry’s ear. “One more tiny present. I didn’t want to give it you in front of our friends… This one is slightly more _private_.”

“Sounds intriguing,” Harry replied, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Not _that_ kind of present,” Draco laughed, casting an _Accio_. A small, velvet covered box flew into waiting hands. “Open it, love. Please.”

Harry felt his heart race. Flicking open the box, he took out a small brass key. 

“For my flat,” Draco explained. “It’s symbolic. The wards are already open for you. This is your home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
